Hésitation ok !
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Il arrive quelque chose de très grave à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre lui fait quelque chose. Vous verrez, c'est plutôt ... divertissant ! *SasuNaru, yaoi. Et lemon ...


La fin était arrivée ! C'en était fini, il allait crever là ! Il mourrait, aplati comme une feuille, tripes et organes sortis de son corps, les dents cassées ... il imaginait déjà la réaction que Sakura aurait en voyant tout ce sang par terre. Et ça le gênait que ses amis le voient dans cet état. Mort, tout bêtement. En tombant d'une falaise beaucoup trop haute à son goût.

Naruto voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant lui. Il repensa à ce qu'il aimait. Il ne mangerait plus de ramen avec Iruka, il ne rejouerait plus avec Konohamaru, il ne ferait plus de missions et ne se battrait plus. Il ne reverrait plus ses amis : Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, Kakashi, la vieille Tsunade, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, la belle Sakura ... Elle n'avait pas été très longue, sa vie, finalement. En plus, il n'était pas encore devenu Hokage ... quoi ?!

- Bon sang, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! s'écria le genin en réagissant à cette dernière pensée.

Il se mordit violemment l'index, faisant couler une petite goutte de sang et tendit la main vers le bas, tentant d'invoquer quelque chose. Le gros crapaud rouge ferait bien l'affaire ! Ou Choji, pourquoi pas ! Allez, quelque chose qui amortirait sa chute ! Mais la technique apprise quelques années plus tôt par Ero-Senin se révéla inefficace. Il agita les bras, comme pour essayer de voler. Encore plus inefficace !

Naruto ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire.

**PAF**

Le pire arriva. Ses yeux ne se rouvrirent pas. Il avait trop mal. Il essaya de bouger sa jambe gauche. Inutile. La droite ? Non plus. Un bras ? Zut ... depuis quand un héros qui tombe d'une falaise s'écrase réellement au sol ? C'est une première mondiale ? En tout cas, le pauvre ninja ne retenterait l'expérience pour rien au monde tant ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Il avait les poumons en feu, les yeux pleins de poussière, les bras en compote et il sentait que sa tête n'était même plus rattachée à son cou. Le pauvre garçon murmura pour lui-même :

- Ça fait mal mourir ...

Et il mourut. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était au paradis. Un ange était penché au-dessus de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Naruto referma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, comme pour s'assurer que son environnement était bien réel. Il était étendu sur un lit bleu dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. La seule lumière présente était celle qui émanait de la lune au-dehors. C'était la nuit. Une brise fraîche vint jouer dans les cheveux du garçon. Cet endroit était bien plus confortable que le sable sur lequel il s'était écrasé quelques heures plus tôt. Il soupira d'aisance. La vision floue, il observa la personne qui était à ses côtés : elle avait un visage pâle, des yeux très sombres et des cheveux noirs. Elle portait un drôle de chandail bleu marine. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose, Naruto identifia un signe très familier au dos du vêtement.

- Sasuke ?! hurla Naruto en se redressant brusquement.

- Hm ?

- AÏE !

Le blond se recoucha, le dos terriblement douloureux. Il n'était pas mort, c'était maintenant certain ! Au ciel, la douleur n'existait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je prends soin de toi, c'est évident non ? fit Sasuke en faisant couler de l'eau.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Naruto et lui mis une débarbouillette humide d'eau chaude sur le front. Le blond sourit.

- Merci. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi serviable quand tu voulais !

- Tu paraissais tellement en mauvais état, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Quelqu'un a voulu m'attaquer. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais c'était pas quelqu'un de gentil ! Il avait l'air très fort ! On s'est battus, et pendant que je me clônais, il s'est rapidement jeté sur moi et je suis tombé ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu se déplacer ! débita Naruto à toute vitesse.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu es tellement maladroit, se moqua son sauveur.

- Dah ! Ferme-la ! J'aimerais dormir ... oh, et merci, répliqua le blond en fermant les yeux plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour dormir.

Sasuke soupira. Son ami ne changera donc jamais ! Toujours aussi spontané. Il se leva pour aller se chercher une couverture. Comme l'abri qu'il avait trouvé ne comportait qu'un seul lit, il s'installa par terre, à quelques mètres de son ami. Il regarda Naruto, envieux du confort qu'il avait, puis se retourna. Lorsque Sasuke ne le voyait plus, le blond ouvrit un oeil et se sentit mal à l'aise d'être aussi bien installé tandis que son ami dormait par terre comme un chien. C'était son ami, pas un animal ...

- Dis, euh Sasuke ... je te donne ma place si tu veux, chuchota-t-il.

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sûr ? Ou à moins que ... tiens, viens avec moi ! fit Naruto en faisant une petite place à son ami.

Mais celui-ci semblait s'être endormi. Regrettant un peu de s'être comporté aussi égoïstement au début, il fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes au blond pour réussir à s'endormir à son tour.

Silence. À part les respirations lentes des deux ninjas, aucun son n'était audible. Mais soudain, l'un deux se leva tranquillement pour aller rejoindre son ami dans le lit. Sentant qu'il n'avait pas été repéré, Sasuke se glissa sous les couvertures en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit ni mouvement brusque. Naruto avait besoin de repos. Et tout compte fait, il avait l'air d'aller déjà bien mieux qu'à son arrivée. L'éveillé se coucha le plus doucement possible aux côtés de son ami, mais pas assez : sa cheville avait effleuré la sienne !

- ... suke ?

- ...

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit Naruto dans un sourire.

- Désolé.

Malaise. Le silence était de nouveau roi. Ils n'attendaient rien, sinon un mouvement ou une parole venant de l'autre. Le jeune Uchiha observait du coin de l'oeil quelque chose qui l'intriguait : l'épaule de son ami était déformée d'une cicatrice rouge et très profonde. Il l'effleura du doigt, curieux. Une blessure due à sa chute, probablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ... ? commença le garçon renard en se retournant vivement.

Rougissant, Sasuke détourna son regard ailleurs. Et comme si c'eut été un jeu, Naruto toucha l'épaule de son ami de la même manière que celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas de cicatrice, moi.

- Non, mais en revanche tu as de sacrés beaux cheveux ! fit le blond en les ébouriffant.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réplique comme ça venant de son partenaire de combat, Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu et ne sut que répondre. Il plissa les yeux et regarda Naruto. Celui-ci aussi le regardait, comme gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui étaient intensément noirs. Justement, c'était un regard un peu trop intense ... du genre qu'on réserve à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un simple copain. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ? À quoi pensait-il ? Trouvant la situation un peu trop pleine de sous-entendus à son goût, le garçon renard lui tourna le dos, troublé. Mais il fut encore plus dérangé lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur sa hanche. Il frissonna.

- Naruto ..., appela une voix douce.

L'appelé décida de faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait un regard plus réconfortant que tout à l'heure, plus beau, presque attirant. Et maintenant qu'il l'observait avec plus d'attention, il remarqua à quel point Sasuke avait changé avec les années. Il avait beaucoup grandit, était plus musclé qu'avant et avait laissé allonger ses cheveux. Son visage était resté le même, sauf qu'un brin de maturité avait embelli ses traits déjà jolis auparavant. Lui-même aussi avait changé, c'était vrai : il avait atteint la grandeur d'un homme adulte, et comme Sasuke, il avait laissé allonger ses cheveux et augmenté sa masse musculaire. Ce dernier point se remarquait bien, puisqu'aucun d'eux ne portait de chandail. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce détail, Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, troublé par ses propres pensées qu'il trouvait un peu trop déplacées. "Pense à la belle Sakura !" s'imposa-t-il.

Il lui fut malheureusement impossible de penser à la demoiselle aux cheveux roses quand son ami se rapprocha de lui en lui prenant la main. De plus, il le regardait avec une expression que Naruto interpréta comme étant du désir. Il ravala sa salive. Il avait chaud. Des pensées pas très catholiques lui venaient à l'esprit. Il était dans une situation embarrassante, mais en même temps agréable ... ça lui semblait plutôt flou. Indécis, il lui prit l'autre main et l'approcha de son visage. Satisfait, Sasuke approcha la main qu'il tenait de son propre visage et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Malgré le long frisson qui parcourut toute son échine, Naruto s'approcha encore plus de son ami. À présent, il sentait toute sa chaleur contre lui. Il sentait aussi une bosse contre sa jambe.

- Sasuke ! Tu ... ! Euh ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ... laisse-toi faire, murmura le jeune Uchiha.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ...

- Je crois, en tant que ninja, que nous devrions vivre le plus d'expériences différentes possibles. N'est-ce pas l'occasion idéale ?

- Mh ...

- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, fit Sasuke d'une voix grave en lui caressant le bras.

Confirmant cette théorie, Naruto approcha son visage du sien à une distance pas commune du tout pour deux personnes du même sexe et l'embrassa. Sasuke parut d'abord paniqué, secoué d'un grand frisson, puis se laissa faire. Il y mit un peu du sien, passant sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon puis en la menant plus loin dans sa bouche. Il passa sur ses dents, rencontra une autre langue qui joua volontiers avec la sienne.

Menant le baiser dans une passion des plus érotiques, Naruto posa sa main droite dans le cou de son ami, la fit descendre plus bas, caressant ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et ses hanches tandis que la gauche se baladait dans les cheveux ébènes. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la glisser entre le short blanc et la peau chaude de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci gémit faiblement en sentant la présence d'une main qui n'était pas la sienne tout près de son sexe. Une main le caressait lentement, tandis que la deuxième détachait le short encombrant. Naruto l'ôta, amena la couverture au-dessus de leurs têtes et commença à décrire des cercles sur les cuisses de son ami et touchant du bout des doigts le sexe tendu, procurant à tous deux un sentiment d'excitation encore plus intense que celui d'un combat. Jugeant qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre, Naruto se pencha et mit sa tête entre les jambes de l'Uchiha pour suçoter son gland. Il avala ensuite entièrement le membre.

Négociant dans son esprit s'il devait continuer ou non, il figea. C'est lorsqu'il prêta oreille aux gémissements de Sasuke que son désir prit le dessus sur la raison. Sa bouche engendra un mouvement de va-et-vient autour du sexe, faisant se cambrer le corps de son copain. Les allers-retours se firent plus fréquents, plus rapides. N'en pouvant plus, les mains de Sasuke avaient agrippé les draps et son visage avait pris une expression fragile. Ses joues avaient rosit, il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et ses pupilles étaient toutes dilatées. Et ses gémissements se faisaient plus forts, plus réguliers.

- Na ... Naruto ..., haleta-t-il, le souffle coupé. Continue s'il te plaît ...

- Mh-mh, répondit celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

Sa langue entrant en jeu, Naruto fit tout son possible pour faire exploser son ami de plaisir, léchant plus ardemment la verge qui s'offrait à lui. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses pâles pour les caresser partout, continuant toujours de sucer. Ces efforts arrachèrent une longue plainte, presque un hurlement de satisfaction à celui qui venait d'être gâté comme un roi par son partenaire de combat. Naruto s'empressa d'avaler, pour ne pas salir ce qui allait leur servir, il le savait, de terrain de jeu pour toute la nuit.

À peine remis de ses émotions, Sasuke avait l'intention de rendre la pareille à son compagnon : il posa ses mains sur le torse bronzé du blond et l'étendit sur les draps. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, ses propres jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Il s'étendit à son tour sur lui en regardant son beau visage affichant une innocence presque enfantine. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond brillaient d'une lueur douce qui lui donnaient quasiment l'impression qu'il allait commettre un viol. C'est lorsque le blond lui fit un sourire vicieux en fronçant les sourcils qu'il reprit ses esprits, retournant à sa besogne.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs détacha les pantalons de son ami et les fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Celui-ci, se sentant tout à coup terriblement nu, noua ses bras autour des larges épaules de son copain dans une étreinte amoureuse. Sasuke, pour le rassurer, lui bécota le cou, le front et les cheveux. Puis il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Ça va aller ... ne crains rien.

Il sentit Naruto retenir son souffle avant d'expirer de soulagement. Il était prêt.

Sasuke fit tourner le garçon renard sur le ventre pour ensuite se replacer sur lui. D'une main, il caressait ses cheveux blonds et de l'autre, il avait commencé à le masser tendrement, commençant par les épaules et finissant par les fesses. Il refit ce manège trois fois, faisant languir son partenaire pour ce qui allait certainement suivre. Il déposa un baiser sur la hanche du blond avant de le préparer. Il enfonça un doigt dans l'orifice qui se présentait à lui. Naruto sembla se tordre d'inquiétude. Pour le rassurer de nouveau, le jeune Uchiha l'embrassa sur la nuque puis sur la bouche, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il mit un deuxième doigt, qu'il avait préalablement mouillé pour éviter que la sensation ne soit trop désagréable pour son ami. Le troisème doigt fut tout aussi humide et fut surtout le bienvenu : Sasuke avait, sans le faire exprès, touché le point faible. Naruto avait émis un petit couinement de surprise en se cambrant sur le lit. Excité par le plaisir qu'il avait procuré au blond, il retoucha encore et encore ce point divin qui ferait jouir le beau blond, seulement si ...

S'il pénétrait le par derrière. Naruto sentit à peine le changement, déjà bien préparé par son ami qui avait fini par mettre ses cinq doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsque le bel Uchiha fut complètement entré en lui, il s'éxécuta. Il se déhancha de manière à ce que Sasuke puisse entrer encore plus loin, plus profondément en lui. Celui-ci, enivré par le plaisir de voir le blond bouger ainsi, commença à donner de petits coups de bassin très léger, mais suffisament forts pour rééffleurer la prostate de celui qui était sous lui, lui arrachant des gémissements plaintifs que Sasuke trouva diablement excitants.

Ses coups de bassins se firent plus forts, mais toujours doux. Il désirait plus que tout que son partenaire ait du plaisir, c'était son but. Bien que lui-même fusse très excité, il continua de se mouvoir langoureusement dans le corps superbement bien bâti de celui qui était maintenant plus qu'un simple ami. Il bougea tant bien que mal de manière à toucher le plus souvent possible le point faible, espérant tirer un merveilleux gémissement de son partenaire. Les deux ninjas, l'un sur l'autre, se sentaient parfaitement comblés et leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus rauque et saccadée. Atteignant le septième ciel au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, Naruto, au comble de l'excitation, hurla son plaisir dans un cri de jouissance.

Sasuke se retira avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, fatigué. Son corps en sueur collait à celui du blond qui paraissait lui aussi à bout de souffle. Mais il semblait satisfait. Heureux, le jeune Uchiha se coucha à côté de lui. Naruto en profita pour se blottir contre son cou, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? demanda Sasuke.

- Alors quoi ?

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- Je pense que tu bouges très bien ! ronronna le blond en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Aussi rarement que cela pouvait arriver, le porteur du Sharingan sourit. Il rendit son bisou à Naruto à la puissance mille, touchant sa langue avec la sienne en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Le garçon renard le repoussa gentiment pour ensuite se mettre à califourchon sur lui et approfondir la caresse buccale.

- Je pense que je t'aime bien, finalement, murmura le blond.

- C'est pareil pour moi, répondit tout aussi bas l'Uchiha en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Dis ... c'était ta première fois ?

- Oui ... toi ?

- Moi aussi. Que vont penser les autres ?! s'inquiéta Naruto.

- Ils n'en sauront rien ! le rassura-t-il.

Le soleil se levait. Une faible lueur orangée qui se glissait par un carreau de fenêtre les éclaira tous deux dans leur nudité. Ce qu'ils remarquèrent timidement.

- Bon ... moi je suis fatigué ... bonne nuit ! fit Naruto en remettant la couverture sur sa tête.

Sasuke sourit une deuxième fois, puis se glissa sous la couverture avec lui. Il se plaça derrière lui, l'enlaçant ainsi par derrière. Il caressa du bout de son nez le cou du blond et lui donna un petit baiser dans le dos. Approchant sa bouche son oreille, il chuchota :

- Oyasuminasai hatsukoi.

**FiN**


End file.
